Je T'aime
by nandosqueen
Summary: What if, Belle broke Adam's curse just a little every time she said 'I Love You? *alternate ending* Beast (Adam)/Belle AU
" I love you." She whispered, oh so softly. Almost feeling foolish for admitting it to herself. But she did, she knew it. But she also knew that this was her last chance to tell him, for he lay dying on the cold stone of the balcony.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed over his body. She had been too late. Little did she know that the servants that had been watching quietly were heartbroken as well. Not because they lost their chance at being human, but also because they had  
lost their Master. Who had become a dear friend, even though nobody admitted it. They all saw him as family. After all they had been through, was this to be the end? It was unfair to say the least, a cruel fate for someone who did not deserve it anymore.

Belle continued sobbing, the rain continuing to pour over them.

Suddenly a warm breeze hit her and she looked up, puzzled. Standing before her was a beautiful blond haired woman. Her green dress seemed flawless and stood out against her white skin, her round and bright green eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they landed on the sight of a tragedy.

Belle was too sad to care who she was, but she couldn't help herself, it was in her nature to be curious.

"Wh-who are you?" She hiccuped. The woman seemed to hesitate but spoke mere seconds later.

"A friend."

Belle looked at her beast again and tears welled up in her eyes. The woman's eyes softened.

"You love him don't you?" She asked. Belle nodded yes and looked the woman in the eye.

"You aretoo late Belle, the last petal has fallen."

This confused Belle.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"But there might be a way for me to help him since you loved him during..." She mumbled to herself, just loud enough for Belle to hear the most important part of the sentence.

"You can help him?" Belle asked, a very small smile shining through. This was hope for her, for her best friend, her love.

To Belle's utmost joy, the woman nodded.

"Yes. I can." With that, she made vague gestures with her hands and mumbled somthing.

"He will be fine after some nights rest." The woman said.

Belle scrambled up and went to thank the woman, but she spoke before Belle could do anything.

"Remember Belle. You love him, and he loves you in return. He knows you love him, But he feels unworthy of anyone's love. Make sure he doesn't forget."

Belle was just going to give her thanks, but she found herself alone at the balcony once more.

And with each second, she remembered less and less of the woman who was with her just minutes ago. Untill after ten minutes, there were just fragments left of her conversation with the woman. It was like a dream you remember after you wake up, you can't  
quite remember all of it, just the moral.

She just had the overwhelming feeling that her beast was going to be fine.

Just then, she saw the lightest movement coming from his chest, and she could cry of happiness. He was alive! He was breathing! He was not dead!

Oh how happy she was.

She laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around the Beast again, this time with joy instead of dread. That was when her father came running unto the balcony.

The rain has lessened, and it was now merely dripping as Maurice stumbled onto the balcony, gasping at the sight of Belle cradled over the beast, blood stains on her dress. He had been so busy defending the castle with the other servants that he completely forgot about the Beast. He has just assumed that a creature as big and powerfull as the Beast would be more than capable of defending himself, but the scene he stumbled onto told him his assumptions were far from correct.

"Belle!" He called out, worried for her safety.

"Belle are you injured?!" He panicked, reaching her kneeling form in no time.

Belle shook her head.

"No papa, I am not, but the Beast is." She said, worriedly. He may be breathing but he was still injured.

Maurice sighed happily at his daughters wellness, but quickly frowned again because of the Beast's state.

A big wound was in the middle of his side, bright red blood staining the shirt next to it as well as the balcony beneath them, pooling around them like a lake of red.

Maurice, being an inventor, had dealt with plenty self caused injuries by testing his inventions. Most times they failed and exploded or fell apart, injuring him numerous times. He also had to deal with Belle's injuries as a kid ever since her  
mother died.

She was always the nurse, but when she died he took over. Belle was quite the... adventurous child, big surprise. And tented to get into a lot of trouble resenting in some minor injuries. Mostly just cuts and bruises but Belle occasionally  
required stitches. Therefore Maurice had obtained quite the medical skill. Maybe if they were lucky he could tend to the Beast as well.

"We need to get him inside, then I can tend to his wound."

Belle nodded and stood up.

This was going to be tough, but they would make it.

* * *

When he finally woke, he seemed so disorientated. His big blue eyes darted around the room, searching for somthing familliar until finally landing in Belle.

He broke into a small smile.

"Belle..." He breathed. He found that moving was hard, his sore muscles preventing him from moving too much.

Belle walked over to his bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A bit sore." He mumbled.

She grinned and took his huge paw in her hands.

"I'm just so very glad you are alive." She smiled.

Suddenly the beast's gaze softened. He looked out of the window sadly.

"What is it?" Belle asked, knowing something was up.

The truth was, the beast knew his chance at breaking the curse was gone.

But Belle didn't know that, for all she knew there was never any curse at all.

He hated lying to Belle, but he had to. It would spare them both so much pain.

"I just-what I wanted to say on that balcony... I wanted to tell you that I... love you Belle." He got it out, finally. It didn't matter now anyway.

Belle's smile grew bigger and she placed a hand on his furry cheek.

"I know, I came there to tell you the same."

His heart skipped a beat and he smiled. A few seconds of silence followed, when they were both in their own thoughts.

"Adam" he confessed suddenly. He figured it didn't matter anymore anyway.

"Adam?" She repeated confused.

"It is my name." He said softly. A big grin appeared on Belle's face and her eyes crinkled. He loved it when she did that.

"It certainly suits you Adam." She smiled as she climbed of the bed and walked to the door.

"But you need rest." She continued.

Adam nodded, he was tired, even though he had just woken up. He knew arguing with Belle wouldn't be usefull anyway. He always loses to her.

"Oh, Adam. I hope you do not mind? But I gave papa the room next to mine. Cogsworth said you would not mind-"

"I do not." He said hastily.

"I would like to make it up to you father as best as I can. I would be honoured if he would stay."

Belle grinned.

"I am sure you two will make up. He is not the kind ofman to hold grudges. He will forgive you just as I have."

Adam nodded. "I do hope so, very much."

Belle smiled, opening the door.

"Sleep well Adam. I love you." She said softly as she stepped out of the room andclosed the door behind her.

* * *

A few days later Adam was allowed back on his... Feet.

He and Belle caught up on some reading, which they had neglected over the sensational events of the past few days. Adam was aching to go outside again, ever since the evening at the balcony, the weather seemed to have improved a lot. The dark skies were  
replaced by beautiful blue skies with fluffy clouds and the sun stood high and proud lighting up the castle in a way it hadn't done in over ten years.

Belle agreed with Adam, the weather was great, and they contemplated if going outside was a good idea.

And as they walked the blooming gardens together, Belle realised something. The castle was booming like never before. It seemed to be far more lively and far more beautiful than before. But she didn't know if it was in her head or not, as she was the only one who seemed to notice. But then her life had never been so beautiful before. She had a friend she loved to the moon and back, and Gaston was finally gone out of her life. Because as much as she hated to admid it, she always felt trapped by him, and now that he was gone she could finally be free. Free to love anyone she wanted, romantically or not.

For some reason Belle found it easier than before to say those three words to the Beast. I love you.

She said them quite often actually. And Adam wasn't complaining, as the feeling was completely mutual.

Each time she had said it to him, he had felt butterflies in his stomach. It was so cliché, but what other was was there to discribe it?

He just loved her so much that each time he heard her voice his heart would jump and his cheeks would heat up a bit. Things were finally going great again, and Belle was definintely the reason for that. SHe was his sunshine in the dark sky, and now that he didn't have to worry about the curse anymore, she had his full attention. And he had never been so happy.

* * *

Months had passed and the fluffy clouds made place for a cloudless blue sky and hot temperatures. Belle and Adam often went outside and hung around pond for a bit, before deciding it was too hot and going back inside.

Each night they would go to bed, and every so often Belle would call from across the hallway to Adam: 'I Love You.'

To which he would reply: 'I Love You Too, Belle'

At first he didn't notice all these little things. Like his fangs and sharp teeth slowly becoming less sharp, and his bulky form shrinking the tiniest bit. Like his clothes that seemed to be getting bigger everytime he wore them.

It was until one day, he stood next to Belle and he noticed something.

He used to tower over her, in a way she had to arch her neck to look at him. But now he was barely two heads taller than her!

This thought shocked him, and he didn't mention it to Belle.

Fearing the worst, he tried figuring out what was happening. It was then when he noticed his once sharp fangs were almost flat and far less sharp. And ashe thought about it, didn't his tail used to be longer?

Panicking he fled to the west wing, where he sat on his now fixed bed (Thanks to the Maurice's handywork) and thought about it.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the urgent knocking on his door. He only came out of his thoughts when he felt the bed dip beside him.

"Hello." Belle said softly.

"Good afternoon." He answered

"Is everything alright?" She asked, worried because of his strange behaviour.

Adam hastily put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Of course, I am perfectly fine." He said, and for a second he thought the low growl in his voice had dissappeared. Almost like how his voice used to be. But after a few seconds he realised it must have been his imagination. He must have been  
imagining it all, his teeth were exactly as they've always been. His tail hadn't shrunk. He himself had shrunk, but how... He didn't quite know that himself. Maybe it was the curse. Maybe he was dying because the curse wasn't broken in time. Who knows  
what that enchantress cursed him with besides the enchanted castle and staff. She never explained it in detail. He also had to find out he could not tell anyone about the curse the hard way.

Maybe this was just like that, or just a sideffect.

"Well, would you care for a walk through the gardens with me?" Belle asked, ripping him out of his train on thought.

The weather was beautiful, so without thinking he found himself agreeing.

The strolls through the gardens had become a daily thing for Belle and Adam. Every night they would walk for a while and then return to the castle and go to sleep.

But every night before departing, they always said the same thing.

"I love you."

One day, when they were walking in the gardens again, Adam thought about his problem again.

He actually hadn't thought about it in a week or so, but when he looked over to Belle again, he noticed she was again more at eyesight with him. He seemed to have shrunk again.

Belle on the other hand, didn't seem to notice anything about Adam's changes. And if she did she didn't mention it. Maybe she hadn't noticed it because they were so small every time. For one to see the diffrence, you had to think about how Adam used to  
look and the way he looked now. Then someone might see the diffrence.

But nobody had done that so far, and Adam doubted anyone would. Why would they?

But he had, and it worried him. He had absolutely no idea what was happening to him.

Could he actually be dying?

He had considered it, but choose to ignore it because it was silly. Why would he be dying now? The Enchantress's spell had kept him alive all this time, it would not make sense for him to die now. He had avoided the topic as long as he could, but he could not help thinking about it.

He didn't want to leave Belle, he just got her back!

Adam was deep in thought he walked with Belle. His Belle.

His beautiful girl, the one person who could just accept him. Wasn't afraid of him...

Belle had been talking about a book she'd been reading, oblivious to Adam's pondering.

"So what do you think?" She said hopefully.

Adam looked up and what greeted him was quite a sight to behold. His jaw almost dropped.

Before him was his garden. The old and ugly garden they had walked through so many times, the dead leaves and wilted flowers were all replaced and the path had been redone. Tiny white gravel lay where once was nothing but mud.

Adam smiled at Belle.

"You did this?" He asked bewildered. He knew she was good, but this looked so magnificent!

She grinned.

" I had a little help."

Adam looked at the garden full of roses.

"Why?"

"The same reason you gave me the library. I want you to be happy, I care about you. I love you." She said it again.

Those three words that Adam loved to hear, but at the same time found so hard to believe.

He could have been human, he could have given her a normal life instead of this... Pathetic excuse of a life. What was here for her anyway? She wanted to travel, why would she stay here?

"Belle, why on earth would you want to stay here?" He asked before he knew what he was asking.

She seemed taken aback by his sudden question, but soon recovered and smiled.

Nervously he awaited her answer.

"I like it here." Was her simple answer.

"But you wanted to get away. You have told me so yourself, you wanted more then the boring village. You wanted an adventure. You cannot have that here with me..." Dread filled his mind once more as he thought if Belle staying here out of pity of  
some sort.

"I stayed here because I wanted to. I stayed because I like it here. It may not be the adventure I always imagined, but make no mistake it is one hell of an adventure nonetheless. And besides, I would never leave you. I love you. How many times do I have  
to say it to get it through that thick head of yours?" She said with a playfull grin.

Adam scoffed but smiled.

"I love you Adam, I have for a while, I will forever more. Why can't you see that?"

"I just do not understand how you could be with someone as ugly as me!" He spat. He finally said it, it was out. It was a question he had asked himself ever since the girl arrived at his castle.

She took a few steps closer to him and grabbed his hand in her own. She looked hin in the eye and said:

"I have never seen anyone more beautiful then you Adam. I know you think you're unworthy of love, but the only ones unworthy of love are those who believe they are unneeding of love."

Adam looked at her and saw her determined look. His strong girl.

His Belle.

His beautiful girl, the one who could just accept him. Wasn't afraid of him...

Loved him.

He still almost could notbelieve it, but he wouldnever doubt Belle. She wouldn't lie to him. Not ever. So if she was telling the truth...

He looked up at Belle and smiled softly.

"Let us go inside."

Belle's grin fell but she nodded and took his arm as the walked in the direction of the castle.

He could believe Belle loved him, and deep down, he knew he already did.

But a small piece of doubt was still nestled in the back of his mind.

* * *

Nights like these were always horrible, but Adam liked them.

The days were nice, but at night rain would splash againt the windows, creating the most beautiful crystal-like forms, and every once in a while a flash would light up the room and expose every secret in it.

He lay in his bed, restless. Thinking about Belle as always when he heard light footsteps approaching.

Softly his door openend and he saw Belle coming in.

"Adam, are you still awake?" She whispered.

"I am, is something wrong Belle?" She never came to his room, It wasn't excactly the most cozy room in the castle, even if it had been redone a few weeks back, new furniture and other necesseties. He doubted Belle was here for just some small thing.

"No, uhm- i mean yes. I- I couldn't sleep." She stuttered.

Adam stared at her, not exactly knowing what to do with this information when she spoke again.

"I was hoping that, maybe I could lay with you for a while, until the storm passes."

This took Adam by surprise, but he didn't think twice before scooting over and creating some space for Belle.

It certainly wasn't that hard anymore, given the... Whatever it was that was happening to him. He wasn't as huge as he used to be.

Belle crawled under the covers and nestled herself against his side.

He was like her personal teddybear, in a good way.

"You are so warm." She murmered.

The truth was, she wasn't afraid of the storm, she just wanted to lay with him. She needed an excuse of course, she couldn't just lay with him whenever she pleased.

"Well your feet are like ice, keep them away!" He joked.

She laughed silently before turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"I never thanked you properly for your wonderfull work on the garden. I really love it Belle. I cannot ever repay you."

Belle openend her eyes again when he started talking and smiled from ear to ear, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"No problem silly, and you have already repaid me. You have been nothing but kind to me and let us not forget about the library. Plus I really wanted to lift your spirits. You seemed a bit down these last couple of weeks."

"Well I am not down anymore, thank you for that Belle."

"You are most welcome." Belle smiled and closed her eyes again.

Soon after, she felt herself getting tired. She yawned and got a little more comfortable.

"Sleep well Adam, I love you." She said.

He was silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"I know." He said, but he seemed nervous.

"I know you do." He said a few seconds later, certain this time.

He had admitted it, not only to Belle, but also to himself. He had opened his mind to the possibility of love. He had allowed himself to hope for a love as strong as those in the books the always read together.

"And I love you too Belle." He said.

He felt Belle sliding an arm around his side and snuggeling up to him.

"Goodnight, dear Belle." He whispered before closing his own eyes as well.

* * *

The early morning sun rose above the forest tree tops with brilliant colours as the household of the castle began to wake up.

Mrs. Potts was usually the first one to get up, preparing tea and breakfast. But not today, today everyone seemed in a deep slumber.

It was still early, and Adam didn't intend to wake early on any day, but today was diffrent.

His matrass felt diffrent, his clothes felt diffrent. It didn't feel... Right? No, it felt right, but not like he had felt yesterday.

The sun that peeked over the treetops, shining through the window, directly onto his face.

He opened his eyes briefly, but closed them again immediately. The sun stung in his eyes. He tried lifting up an arm, which he found to be much easier then he was used to, Lighter. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and began to come to his senses. That  
did definintely not feel like his fur. It felt like skin.

His heart skipped a beat as he dared not to look at himself. Could he hope for such a thing?

Finally he opened his eyes, and saw what he had hoped for for so long. Skin, fingers, normal nails!

He brought his shaking hands up to his head and felt his hair. The quiff length hair was messy and a little greasy, but he had never been so happy to feel it.

He is sure he must have sat there for a while before he was able to move again.

Tears filled his eyes as he fully realised what had happend. He was human again! No fur, no fangs, no claws, no paws.

As the realisation hit him, so did a wave of emotion.

He could have never dreamed of this moment, and yet here he was, the curse had broken.

Carefully he lifted the covers and found his pyjamas were way to big on him now.

He swung his legs over the egde of the bed and set his feet in the ground.

What a wonderfull feeling it was, with bare feet on the cool wooden floorboards. Oh how he had missed it.

He grinned like a madman as he tried to stand, but his grin was of short notice, because as soon as he stood, his legs gave out and was sent crashing to the ground in a leap op limbs.

And even this couldn not bother him. It felt so incredibly human, no fur and strong or big hands to break his fall, but just the hard wooden floor waiting for him at the end of his fall.

The sound had woken Belle, who had been sleeping peacefully just moments before.

"Adam?" She asked groggily, raising her head out of the pillow she had been laying on.

When she found Adam's side of the bed empty, she rose and looked around the room. It took her a few seconds to notice the man next to the bed, watching her with wide eyes.

Belle's eyes got big as she scrambled backwards.

"Who are you?!" She yelled, covering herself as best as possible.

"Belle, calm down-"

Adam was surprised by the sound that came out of his mouth. It was manlier than before the curse, but he supposed he should be, because he was not eleven anymore.

But Belle cut him off.

"How do you know my name? How did you get in here? Where's Adam?!" She asked, panic in her voice.

"Belle calm down! It's me, it's me! it's Adam!" He said laughing, trying not only to reassure her, but also himself and unable to keep the smile off his face.

There was always a possibility of this all being a wonderfull dream.

Despite that thought, he was unable to get the huge grin if his face.

Belle remained speechless, as she watched the stranger in the room with her. He did have something familiar, his manner of speech, his way of moving and, most of all his eyes. But she needed to know for sure.

"Prove it, what did I say to you last night?"

Adam grinned.

"You told me you loved me, and I believed it." He said smugly, but soon his expression changed and he looked to be in thought.

"I believed it. I finally believed it Belle! You loved me and I believed you. That was the trick! We broke the curse Belle!" He began laughing, he laughed like he hadn't laughed in ten years.

Belle smiled fondly and climbed off of the bed. She hurried over to him, his teary eyes happier then ever.

"I am free Belle, I am human again." He repeated again, just to let it sink in.

She kneeled beside him and he looked at her with such adoration.

She threw her arms around him and as he cried happy tears, she held him.

"Thank you Belle, you saved me." He kept repeating while resting his head on her shoulder.

"No Adam" she said softly before continueing.

"You saved yourself. I loved you before, all you needed to do was believe it."


End file.
